Patience
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Leonard Snart wants Mick Rory to stop being 'childish' and put an end to their feud. He was willing to pay any price, but is he really? (Mick X Snart)


_(A/N: Took a break from the constant transformers to right a quick story about two of my favourite characters from DC's Legends of Tomorrow... First time writing about humans this way, so sorry if it's bad. Also ***SLASH._

 _I'm not sure if this story should be T or M, so I'm going to say T for now... I hope that's right. If not, let me know and I'll fix it. Let me know how it is to. I'm almost done the next chapter for Restricted Love, and hope to get that out soon alongside others. -_-)_

* * *

"Forgive me, but I do believe this is getting a little old." Leonard announced from where he stood in the doorway, gloved fingers steepled as cold, blue eyes studied his partner.

Mick Rory looked up from where he stood, a bottle in one hand as he fixated a glare on Leonard, snorting. "You started this you son of a bitch." The heavier male responded, volume increasing by the time he'd finished the attempted insult.

"Stop, Mick, you're embarrassing yourself."

Moving further into the room Leonard cast a disinterested look around. There wasn't much decorations in the rooms aboard the Waverider, but Mick's was cluttered with all sorts of things he'd collected from God knows where.

"I'm not the only one." Mick responded darkly, taking a deep drink from the beer before tossing the bottle aside to shatter against the wall. It was no coincidence how close it'd come to hitting Leonard, the parka-clad thief not even flinching. This sort of thing was more commonplace than others might think.

Leonard gave a sound of amusement, half turning to where Mick had seated himself, head tilted. "At least I don't have tantrums."

"What do you want, Snart?" Mick demanded, obviously on the edge of one of his infamous rages, brown eyes tracking the other's every move.

Giving a soft 'hm' as if he were deep in thought, Leonard Snart turned fully towards the other criminal. "I want this to stop. You and I both know you want things to be the way they were, so what do you want? What's your price?"

Interest flickered through Mick's eyes, the arsonist paying a little more attention to what his companion was saying. Yes, he wanted their partnership to be repaired, for them to be able to function the way they'd used to back in 2016.

"C'mon, Mick." Leonard prodded impatiently, arms crossed over his chest now. "You must want something. What is it? For me to allow you to burn something down? To promise to bring you back to 2046?"

"You."

Leonard paused, head turning towards Mick as he found himself caught off guard. Mick had always shown interest in them being more than partners, even back when they were both in juvie. He'd always refused the arsonist's interest, not wanting a relationship to get in the way of their ability to function as business partners.

Seems that Mick Rory had found his loophole.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, Mick." Leonard responded now, almost irritated with the way the arsonist perked up and gave a triumphant grin.

"Come here then."

Leonard hesitated briefly at the order, uncertain. It felt odd being told what to do by Mick, and even moreso with the way he knew he had to obey. If he wanted Mick to stop being mad at him, he had to pay the other's price.

Blue eyes narrowed, Leonard took the few steps to stand in front of Mick, head cocked in an unspoken question.

"Turn around."

Again, Leonard hesitated for several moments, studying the burly male before slowly turning around so his back faced Mick, large hands moving to grab at his wrists and pull them back.

Wincing at the slight strain on his shoulders, Leonard attempted to turn around again, Mick jerking on his arms to keep him facing away. "Don't move!" He ordered, Leonard giving a sharp jerk in response, though he didn't pull away.

A soft 'zip' sort of sound filled the room before Mick released his companion, Leonard turning around to face him again, trying to look over his shoulder before fixating Mick with his usual annoyed expression. "Really, Mick?"

"Oh yeah."

Leonard tugged at his hands once more, testing the zip-ties Mick had put in place, a little annoyed that he hadn't expected it. "Is this really necessary?"

Mick rumbled a laugh, studying the shorter villain for a moment, large hands moving to grip Leonard's hips and tug him closer in response.

Moving with Mick's hands, Leonard carefully maneuvered himself over top of the arsonist, lowering himself down with the insistent pull of the hands on his hips until he was straddling the larger man.

"Hmm." Mick grunted softly, hands relocating themselves in order to unzip the parka, running down the black cloth separating him from Leonard's body to settle at the hem.

"I've never taken you for a patient man."

"I've never taken you as anything but." The scarred male retaliated, Leonard rolling his eyes as rough, warm hands slid up beneath his shirt, causing him to jerk a little.

Mick grinned darkly, hands sliding over cold flesh as he leaned in closer so his face was barely a millimeter away from Leonard's. "You're cold."

"Hence the name-" Leonard choked a little on his words when a large hand closed around his throat, jerking his face closer to Mick's, the arsonist grinning widely. "Shut up."

A kiss quickly followed the order, Leonard squirming a little as his lips met with Mick's, the kiss was deep, savage, and heated. Just like Mick.

Leonard was nearly breathless when Mick pulled away from his initial onslaught, the smaller man shaking slightly, lower body pressed tightly against his partner as Mick's fingers traced his lips. A large hand still gripped his throat, but not hard enough to restrict the thief's breathing, just tightly enough to warn Leonard to remain silent.

"You're so tense," Mick murmured softly, shifting in his chair as he slid his hands up Leonard's belly, up over his chest before slipping them back out from underneath the shirt. A chill chased after the vacating heat, causing Leonard to shiver. That brought a smile to Mick's face, the arsonist humming softly as his fingers toyed with the button of his partner's pants.

"Tease." Leonard attempted to growl, pressing into Mick's elusive hands, the arsonist returning with a firm grope, drawing a startled sound from him. "C'mon, Mick!" Leonard pleaded.

Mick made an amused noise, head tilting as he finally undid his partner's pants and slipped a hand inside to toy with Leonard's cock for a few moments before removing his hands again, the growl of frustration the younger man made not lost on the arsonist.

Moving quickly, Leonard found himself suddenly being lifted up, his legs wrapping around Mick's waist to keep from falling in his surprise. He needn't have worried, as he found himself on his back in Mick's bed a moment later. It smelled of ash and smoke, and Leonard decided he liked it.

Mick climbed over Leonard, settling between his legs, hands braced on either side of his head. A triumphant smirk played around the corners of the larger man's mouth as he leaned down so their faces were only a millimeter apart. " _Patience_." He whispered.

Leonard shuddered, biting his lip to try and keep quiet as hands slid under his shirt again. Perhaps, when he had the needed incentive, Mick _could_ be patient.

He wasn't sure if that was such a good thing.


End file.
